


Two Young Lovers

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Wanda and you are in love with each other but are too oblivious to notice.





	Two Young Lovers

You and Wanda were on your room, jamming to Panic! At The Disco’s new songs. Right now, Say Amen was blasting through the speakers. You were standing on your bed, playing air guitar as Wanda sang and laughed at your mannerisms. It was moments like this that made you fall in love with her even more. Moments where she just let go, not focusing on the past or the future. Just living the moment: Wanda Maximoff in her purest self. 

Between jumping and fooling around, you tripped on the edge of your bed. If it hadn’t been for Wanda who used her powers to stop your fall, you would’ve fallen flat on your face. Red surrounded you, and when she put your feet back on the ground, her powers retrieved. 

She approached you. “God, are you okay?” 

You gasped. “Yeah, thanks to you! You saved my ass!”

She giggled. “It’s fine.” 

 You hugged her, relieved. You slowly felt her arms wrapping around you and the soft pressure of her chin on your shoulder. You hoped she wouldn’t notice how fast your heart was beating. 

When you met her gaze, you got lost. Red. So much red. Passion, longing, love, support, friendship; a few of the things Wanda was the definition to. 

“Ugh, you’re so cute,” Natasha interrupted the moment by entering your bedroom. 

You cleared your throat and scratched the back of your neck. “Thank… you?” Wanda answered. 

“Pizza is here.” 

Wanda looked at you. “You go. I’ll turn this off before Tony kicks me out of the compound for being too loud.” 

Wanda nodded and went behind Natasha. When she was gone, you plopped on your bed with your arms open, repressing a grunt. 

* * *

You appreciated Wanda so much that telling her about your feelings was never an option. You didn’t want to lose her. You wanted her to stop on her tracks in the hallway to talk to you instead of walking away, you wanted to share an ice cream tube instead of eating it all by yourself out of sadness. 

She was so important to you your soul couldn’t afford to lose her. 

“(Y/N)?” Steve’s voice startled you. 

Wanda was sleeping next to you on the couch. You’d decided not to wake her up. She didn’t get much sleep these days. “Shhh,” you shushed him, putting an index finger in your lips. 

You put a blanket over her and walked over to Steve. “Wanda’s asleep.” 

“Oh, right.” His tone went down. “You still hung up on her?” 

“It’s not a crush, Cap. I… I legitimately love her.” 

Steve offered you a crooked smile. “And haven’t you thought of telling her the truth?” 

“I’ve imagined it, but… never really consider it. I’m afraid of the outcome.” 

“I don’t doubt it. But, take it from the guy who waited too long… You should.” 

In that moment, the bowl of popcorn flew across the living room. “Shit.” You rushed over to her. “(Y/N), her powers—”

“I don’t care.” You put your hands on her cheeks, hoping her powers wouldn’t turn against you. It’s one of the reasons she refused to ever sleep next to you; she was afraid her powers would hurt you. “Wanda. Wanda, wake up.” Her head was moving furiously and she was mumbling. “Wanda, it’s me. Wake up.”

“(Y/N)…” Steve called. 

She woke up. She was reaching for air and you could see how relief took over the fear in her eyes. “You’re here.” 

You nodded. “Never left.” 

She snorted and laid against the armrest. “Wanda, you good?” 

She nodded. “I’m good, Steve. Thank you.” 

Steve saw Wanda was in good hands as you held hers, so he walked away, a smile on his face. 

* * *

  
Wanda knew caring too much would be her downfall. She would put herself in front of a bullet and you if the situation turned sideways or her powers didn’t work due to an outer-space reason. 

Thinking of the possibility of you going away in a mission instead of the natural, old way hurt her. 

Each of you held a mixture of water and bubble on your hands, bought to a woman that was trying to get the attention of kids to sell them bubble mixtures. Seeing two Avengers buy from her did it for them. 

“Okay, you go first,” you told her. 

“Okay.” Wanda blew air through the small bubble wand, dozens of bubbles filling up the room.  

She giggled. “My turn.” You blew softly, bubbles coming out of the wand. 

“Have you noticed… life is like a bubble?” Wanda asked you. 

You frowned. “Elaborate, please.” 

“I mean… “ Wanda sat straight and wrapped a bubble in red energy. “One second is there, and the next…” The bubble bursts, spilling mixture. 

“Well, that’s what makes it so precious.” You sat straight as well. “The fragility of it. Why do you think we… dance and travel and laugh so devotedly? Or when we do our job. We go out there and save the day, and as you’re picking up shattered glasses or bricks from buildings, you see people jumping on each other or drinking beer… and you remember it’s not something you take for granted.”

“Because of its fragility.” 

You nodded. “Exactly.” 

And Wanda understood. Why you’d put your life on the line for people you didn’t know, why you were so lively, why you’d come up with crazy ideas of things to do as you travelled. Because life was too fragile and short to waste. 

And underneath all that respect she felt for you in that moment, another feeling set it: love. 

* * *

  
At first, the Avengers had thought it was cute. The way you longingly looked at each other when the other didn’t notice, the way you’d stumble on your words when you touched Wanda’s hand while reaching for popcorn, the way Wanda was fiercely protective over you. 

But then it became annoying. Not in a bad way, but in the please-just-get-together kind of way. When Thor commented that when he was taking a picture with some girls they asked him if you two were together, Wanda had choked on her food. You didn’t say anything because you’d gotten the same question the previous day. 

The Avengers, Wakanda, the Guardians. Damn, the universe; they were ready for you two to get together. 

“They need to date, like, right now. I’m getting sick of waiting,” Tony stated. 

“You sound like an invested member of their relationship,” Natasha replied. 

“That’s ‘cause I am. I’m the captain of their ship.”

“No, I am!” Clint argued. 

“What? No! I am!” Scott, who was passing by that day, exclaimed. 

“Jesus, put me back on ice,” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

“It doesn’t matter who the captain of the ship is!” Steve intervened, familiar with the fangirl slang by now. “What matters is what we do to get it going. To keep it from sinking.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. She put her mind to thought: she knew Wanda deserved a break, and she seemed much more chill and happy around you. She also knew you’d bottle up your feelings for Wanda until you distanced yourself from her, and Natasha wasn’t looking for that: she was looking for an explosion. 

“I’ll take care of it,” Natasha announced and left the workshop without saying another word. 

“What? Nat!” Clint called for her. “What the fuck are you gonna do?!” 

She didn’t reply. Instead, she took the elevator to the main flat. She knocked on Wanda’s door. It was around 8pm, so you were probably in the living room watching reality TV. 

“Nat?” Wanda answered the door. 

She was brushing her hair, wet from the shower. She was wearing undersized sweatpants and a sweater. Nat took the brush on her hands and threw it on the girl’s bed. 

“Come with me,” Nat demanded, taking her hand. 

Wanda was frowning, but she didn’t say anything until they arrived to the living room and you were checking your phone. You were looking at art, created by fans of the Avengers. 

“Hey, W, I was about to come get you…” You got up from the couch, and you frowned when you saw Natasha and Wanda holding hands. “What is it?” Wanda shrugged. 

Natasha let go of her hand. “Wanda, (Y/N), given your asses are so oblivious, I’m here to shed some light into this situation.” 

You frowned. “This…?” 

“Wanda likes you.” Wanda snapped her eyes at Natasha, extremely wide and worried. “And you like her.” Wanda looked at you. You gulped. “Now, discuss.” 

And Natasha simply left the room, the timer of the bomb put. When she returned to the workshop, Tony was streaming the camera of the living room through an iPad. 

“You’re fucking insane,” Tony stated. 

Back at the living room, you weren’t talking. You were playing with your hands, Wanda pulling on strands of her hair nervously. 

Wanda sighed. “I told you I’d never read your feelings,” she said, “because I wanted you to trust me enough for you to tell me yourself, so… do you…?” 

“Like you?” Wanda nodded. “Do you?” 

“Like you?” You nodded. “Hm, I…” Liking runs short. “I asked first.” 

“I like you if you like me, but I don’t if you don’t.” Wanda and yourself frowned to your stupid statement. “I mean, I… I don’t want our friendship to—” 

“I don’t like you,” Wanda interrupted. 

You’d been shot before, but this was honestly worse. You looked down. “Oh, then I guess w—”

“I love you,” Wanda confessed. 

“What?” You inquired, not holding back the smile appearing in your face. You got out from behind the couch. “You do?”

Wanda nodded. “Yeah.”

“But, like, love love?” 

“That kind.” 

Boom. 

You didn’t think twice of walking towards her and giving her a kiss, you just did. It was like the scene had come to life from one of your wildest dreams. So real, so precious. You couldn’t stop. 

You were running your hands through her hair, inhaling her perfume, feeling her lips. 

When you separated, her hands remained in your neck. You raised your arms. “Woo-hoo!” You yelled and danced around. “Wanda Maximoff kissed me! Wanda Maximoff loves me! And she’s my girlfriend!” You turned to her. “Because you want to be my girlfriend, right?” 

“Definitely.”

“It’s settled then. God, I can’t wait!” You approached her and began leaving pepper kisses all over her face: her eyes, her nose, her temples, her lips. Wanda laughed all the way through, not having enough of you. “I love you too,” you replied to her previous statement, your hands on her neck. 

Wanda, then and there, was sure that caring wouldn’t be her downfall, but her strength. She would face any enemy, any threat with the strength of the love she had for you. 

She kissed you. 


End file.
